


Yrr

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Sea Monsters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: Ein uraltes Wesen, tief unten im Ozean. Was es dort tut, und was es eigentlich ist, weiß es selbst schon nicht mehr... nur noch seinen Namen. Yrr.Inspiriert von einem ganz besonderen Lied.





	Yrr

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Das hier wird meine erste Veröffentlichung auf AO3, hoffentlich habe ich alles richtig gemacht *ist noch ganz durcheinander von den ganzen Tag, die eventuell anklicken müsste, oder auch nicht >.<*  
> Falls euch das Werk bekannt vorkommen sollte: ich habe es bereits auf einer anderen Seite veröffentlicht. Es gehört aber zu 100% mir und ich wäre dankbar, wenn der Inhalt oder die Idee dahinter nicht geklaut wird :3  
> Wenn weitere Fragen dazu bestehen, stehe ich natürlich gerne zur verfügung~
> 
> Das Lied, das mich zu diesem One-Shot und Charakter inspiriert hat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyY_U3kr3pQ

_Dunkel leer._  
_Wasser strömt ein, Wasser strömt aus. Kiemen atmen. Blut fließt._  
_Einsam._  
_So einsam…_

Ein klagender Laut tönte durch die samtige, totale Schwärze. Hallte wider von unsichtbaren Hindernissen und brach sich an schroffen Felskanten, als Yrr durch den Graben tauchte, der seit kurzem seine Heimat war.  
Ihre Heimat war?  
Yrr hatte es vergessen… und so hatten es alle Bewohner dieser Tiefen. Was das Wesen war, das ihnen den Schlaf raubte mit seinen einsamen Gesängen, voller Sehnsucht nach… irgendetwas. Vielleicht Gesellschaft, vielleicht auch einfach nur Nahrung – wer konnte das schon sagen? Niemand konnte sich mit Yrr unterhalten oder Yrr gar verstehen. Niemand wollte es versuchen: die messerscharfen, gigantischen Zähne, die in ihren Ausmaßen so manchen Wal zu einem Fisch werden ließen. Die blinden Augen, vier an jeder Seite, die nirgendwo hinzustarren schienen, wenn man sie denn überhaupt einmal sehen konnten, und bei geringem Lichteinfall sanft zu schimmern begannen. Die Seitenflossen, an den Außenseiten mit messerscharfen Knorpeln bestückt, die den Koloss langsam und geschmeidig vorantrieben – langsam für Yrrs Empfinden. Nichts hätte Yrr entkommen können. All das hielt die anderen Wesen von Yrr fern und Yrr spürte es, auf unbestimmte Weise.

_Kalt._  
_Blut fließt langsam._  
_Schlafen._  
_So einsam…_

Die Laute verstummten und das große, das gigantische, das monströse Geschöpf kam zu einem schlingernden Stillstand.  
Ausruhen.  
Yrr musste sich ausruhen.  
Mit einem schleifenden Geräusch schmirgelte Yrrs Unterflosse über ein paar erkaltete Vulkane, riss sie an der Flanke auf und verstreute das Gestein, schwarz auf schwarz, in der unbestimmbaren Tiefe. Ein paar Kraken flohen entsetzt vor den schartigen Schuppen, die ihre Heimat zerstörten. Nicht alle waren schnell genug.  
Yrr hörte sie nicht. Yrr lauschte nicht mehr auf die Geräusche kleiner Dinge. Sie waren zu zahlreich, beinahe wie das Wasser, das langsam und zäh Yrrs Körper umspülte und die Krakenreste von Yrrs Schuppen riss.  
Ein fluoreszierendes, grünliches Auge schloss sich (links). Das nächste schloss sich (rechts).  
Yrr musste sich ausruhen.  
Yrr wusste nicht, ob Yrr schlief. Es war ein dunkler Zustand in einer dunklen Welt voller dunkler, unbedeutender Dinge. Und Einsamkeit.  
Träume waren hier schon lange vergessen worden.

_Licht…  
Blut fließt schneller._

Ein gewaltiges Auge glitt auf, als der Lichtstrahl in die Tiefe fiel und die Dunkelheit förmlich zerriss, die Welt in Aufruhr brachte, die Yrr so gut kannte. Oder auch gar nicht kannte.  
Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied?  
Die zurückgekehrten Kraken glitten tiefer in die toten Schlünde, die sie ihre Heimat nannten, als Bewegung in den schweigenden Koloss über ihnen kam.  
Licht…  
Wie lange hatte Yrr kein Licht mehr gesehen? Was war das nur für ein seltsames Wort: „Licht“? Hatte es überhaupt noch eine Bedeutung, die jemand hier unten hätte verstehen können?  
Ein strudelndes Geräusch verriet, dass Yrrs Maul sich öffnete. Yrrs lange, knotige Zunge glitt nach draußen, entwurzelte einen riesenhaften Polypenstock und tastete durch die Finsternis, hin zum Licht, dem hellen Punkt, der diese Welt in Aufruhr brachte.  
Wer?  
Was?  
Warum?  
Ein Gedanke wanderte gemächlich durch die langsamen, langen Windungen, die Yrr das eigene Gehirn nannte, wäre Yrr einer Sprache mächtig gewesen… wäre es von Bedeutung gewesen.

_Beschützen._

Yrr musste etwas beschützen.  
Diesen Ort.  
Diese Welt.  
Ein dumpfes Grollen löste sich von der riesenhaften Gestalt, die formlos in der Dunkelheit zu schweben schien. Das Licht musste verschwinden.  
Langsam und dennoch unendlich schnell für das Auge eines kleineren Betrachters schwang sich das Monstrum in die Höhe. Yrrs Flossenschläge, die hauptsächlich von Yrrs muskulösen, zackenbesetzten Schwanz ausgingen, trieben mittelgroße Strudel in die Tiefe und ein Wehklagen erklang in den finsteren Tiefen unter Yrr.  
Habt Acht! Habt Acht! Yrr ist auf der Jagd….  
Yrr kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie waren nicht wichtig – sie waren, was es zu beschützen galt. Das Licht hingegen… mühelos wurden die Muskelkontraktionen schneller, bis sie Yrrs stromlinienförmigen, riesenhaften Körper förmlich in die Höhe katapultierten.  
Für einen Moment nahmen Yrrs Augen etwas Seltsames wahr: ein zweites Monster.  
Grau war es, grau wie die toten Augen eines Haies, den es in die Tiefe gerissen hatte, und mit einem riesenhaften, weißlichen Auge. Es schien eine ordentliche Mahlzeit hinter sich zu haben, denn sein Magen, der eigenartigerweise durch das Auge hindurch zu sehen war, enthielt eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl an seltsamen Wesen, die sich alle noch zu bewegen schienen. Ein winziges, rosafarbenes Loch mit weißen Einrahmungen darin öffnete und schloss sich schnell – zu schnell, viel zu schnell, als dass es natürlich hätte wirken können – und vier dunklere, sehr viel dünnere Fortsätze wackelten hin und her und hin und her, so schnell und verschwommen, dass Yrr schwindlig geworden wäre, hätte Yrr einen anderen Gleichgewichtssinn besessen.  
So folgte Yrr nur den eigenen Instinkten.  
Das Monster zersplitterte unter gewaltigen Zähnen. Es schmeckte nach nichts. Hier unten schmeckte vieles nach nichts, aber das Nichts des Wesens, dass Yrr gerade erlegte, war seltsamer, genauso, wie es und sein Mageninhalt seltsamer waren als alles, dass Yrr je erlebt hatte.  
Das Licht flackerte noch einmal, wie ein letztes Aufbäumen, eine letzte Zuckung, ein letzter Protest gegen ein unausweichliches Schicksal, dann eroberte die Dunkelheit mit Yrrs Hilfe die Welt zurück. Graue Fetzen, nun beinahe so schwarz wie alles hier unten, trieben in den Unterwasserströmungen hin und her oder glitten in den gewaltigen Magen des Kolosses, der nun schweigend auf der Stelle verharrte und nur alle langsamen Herzschläge einmal mit seinen Flossen schlug, um sich an diesem Ort zu halten.  
Yrr hatte gehalten, was Yrr einmal gesagt hatte. Oder versprochen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein einseitiger Befehl gewesen.

_Beschützen._

Mit einer gemächlichen Bewegung trieb es sich wieder hinab in die unsäglichen Tiefen, deren Anblick nie einen Menschen werden verzaubern können.  
Denn sein Wächter schläft nie. Und ist er auf der Jagd, erzittert die Dunkelheit selbst.


End file.
